prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
T-Hawk
|birth_place = Tomakomai, Hokkaido, Japan |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Dragon Gate Trueborn Dojo |debut = January 24, 2010 |retired = }} Takuya Onodera (April 30, 1990) is a Japanese professional wrestler currently working under the ring name T-Hawk. He is best known for his nine-year tenure in Dragon Gate from 2010-2018 during which he became a six-time Open The Twin Gate Champion and a five-time Open The Triangle Gate Champion. Professional wrestling career Dragon Gate (2010-2018) On January 24, 2010, Onodera debuted at Volume 12 of the Dragon Gate NEX Premium event, during which he was defeated by Super Shisa. He went on to wrestle through the remainder of his debut year. His final match was on December 21 during the eleventh night of the Dragon Gate Fantastic Gate event, during which he and Super Shenlong lost a tag match to Kotoka & Shisa BOY. Over the course of the nine years spent wrestling in Dragon Gate, he became a six-time Open The Twin Gate Champion and a five-time Open The Triangle Gate Champion. He also won the 2013 and 2013 Summer Adventure Tag League Tournament, the 2017 Early Christmas Tag Team Tournament, the 2017 King Of Gate Tournament, the 2017 New Year Unit Six Man Tag Team Tournament Other promotions Not limited to wrestling in his home country, Onodera's career expanded to include work in Mexico's International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG), The Crash and Desastre Total Ultraviolento (DTU) promotions, the Puerto Rican promotion World Wrestling League (WWL) and the American promotion EVOLVE Wrestling during 2013. During 2018, Onodera appeared in Australia's Australasian Wrestling Federation (AWF) promotion, where he won the AWF Australasian Championship. He also wrestled in England's Fight Club: PRO promotion, Ireland's Over The Top Wrestling (OTT) promotion and Germany's German Wrestling Federation (GWF) promotion. He also debuted in the American promotion Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG). Oriental Wrestling Entertainment (2018) Under the ring name T-Hawk, he debuted on February 2 in Oriental Wrestling Entertainment's inaugural show The Legend Of The Dragon, teaming with Eita under the team name ANTIAS in a tag match against Bandido & Flamita that concluded in a draw. Three months later, T-Hawk returned for the May 7 OWE show during which he lost a singles match to CIMA. All Elite Wrestling (2018-present) As of 2018, it was reported Onodera is signed to All Elite Wrestling under his ring name T-Hawk. He debuted the following year in 2019 on May 25 at AEW Double or Nothing where he teamed with CIMA and El Lindaman in a losing effort to SoCal Uncensored. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' *'Signature moves' **Outsider Edge (Crucifix Powerbomb) **Knife Edge Chop *'Teams and stables' **Blood WARRIORS - with Akira Tozawa, Brodie Lee, BxB Hulk, CIMA, Cyber Kong, Dragon Kid, Gamma, Genki Horiguchi, Kzy, Naoki Tanizaki, Naruki Doi, Ricochet, Ryo Saito and Yasushi Kanda (as Naoki Tanisaki) **MAD BLANKEY - with Akira Tozawa, BxB Hulk, Christina Von Eerie, Cyber Kong, Kzy, Mondai Ryu, Scott Reed, Uhaa Nation and YAMATO (as Mr. Pii Pii Tomakomai Penguin or rather Naoki Tanisaki) **Millenials - with Eita, La Flamita, Kotoka, El Lindaman/Yuga Hayashi, Rocky Lobo, U-T and Yosuke (loves) Santa Maria (as T-Hawk) **Monster Express - with Akira Tozawa, Big R Shimizu, Masato Yoshino, Ricochet and Shachihoko BOY (as T-Hawk) **R.E.D. (alias ANTIAS, VerserK) with brother YASSHI, Cyber Kong/Takashi Yoshida/Takashi Yoshida, Eita, Kotoka, El Lindaman, Mondai Ryu, Naoki Tanizaki, Naruki Doi, Punch Tominaga, Shingo Takagi and Yasushi Kanda (as T-Hawk) **STRONG HEARTS - with CIMA, Dezmond Xavier, Duan Yingnan, Gao Jingjia, El Lindaman, Seiki Yoshioka, Takehiro Yamamura, Trey Miguel and Zachary Wentz (as T-Hawk) *'Wrestlers trained' **U-T Championships and accomplishments *'Australasian Wrestling Federation' **AWF Australasian Championship (1 time) *'Desastre Total Ultraviolento'/'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' **DTU Alto Impacto Championship (1 time) *'Dragon Gate' **Winner of the 2012 Summer Adventure Tag League Tournament **Winner of the 2013 Summer Adventure Tag League Tournament **Winner of the 2017 Early Christmas Tag Team Tournament **Winner of the 2017 King Of Gate Tournament **Winner of the 2017 New Year Unit Six Man Tag Team Tournament **Winner of the 2015 Open The Triangle Gate Championship Tournament **Open The Twin Gate Championship (6 times) **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (5 times) *'Dramatic Dream Team' **KO-D Six Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranked #357 in PWI Top 500 Singles Wrestler of 2013 **Ranked #203 in PWI Top 500 Singles Wrestler of 2014 **Ranked #153 in PWI Top 500 Singles Wrestler of 2015 **Ranked #274 in PWI Top 500 Singles Wrestler of 2016 **Ranked #208 in PWI Top 500 Singles Wrestler of 2017 **Ranked #304 in PWI Top 500 Singles Wrestler of 2018 *'Wrestle-1' **Wrestle-1 Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:2010 debuts Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:WRESTLE-1 alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:Australasian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:German Wrestling Federation alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Oriental Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:All Elite Wrestling alumni